8bitfandomcom-20200215-history
Atari
thumb|300px|Logo firmy thumb|300px|Trzecia wersja Atarii -- [[VCS]] thumb|300px|Atari STAtari to firma i marka wchodząca w skład francuskiego holdingu Atari SA. Oryginalna firma Atari Inc. została założona w 1972 roku przez Nolana Bushnella i Teda Dabney'a. Była pionierem w tworzeniu gier wideo. Produkty takie jak Pong stworzone przez Atari pomogły w stworzeniu i rozbudowaniu gałęzi rynku rozrywki związanego z grami komputerowymi w larach '70 - '80 XX wieku. Historia W 1971 roku Nolan Bushnell i Ted Dabney założyli firmę o nazwie Syzygy Engineering, która zaprojektowała i zbudowała pierwszą zręcznościową grę wideo Computer Space dla firmy Nutting Associates. 27 czerwca 1972 założyli Atari, Inc. i krótko po tym zatrudnili Ala Alcorna jako pierwszego projektanta. Bushnell zdecydował, że jako sprawdzeniem umiejętności Alcorna będzie stworzenie zręcznościowej wersji gry Tenis na konsoli Magnavox Odyssey firmy Magnavox. Stworzona przez Alcorna wersja dostępna na Atari miała nazywać się Pong. W 1973 roku Atari potajemnie stworzyło "konkurencyjną" firmę zwaną Kee Games, na której czele stał sąsiad Nolana Joe Keenan. Był to ruch, który pomógł Atari zdobywać korzystne umowy z dystrybutorami. Atari i Kee Games mogły wprowadzać na rynek prawie takie same gry wykorzystując innych dystrybutorów. Związek Kee Games z Atari został odkryty w 1974 roku, ale Joe Keenan tak dobrze sobie radził z zarządzaniem Kee Games, że został mianowany prezesem Atari w tym samym roku. W 1976, Bushnell wraz z firmą Cyan Engineering rozpoczęli prace nad konsolą gier wideo, na której można grać we wszystkie cztery poprzednie gry stworzone przez Atari. Wynikiem tych prac był Atari Video Computer System lub VCS (później, gry wprowadzono na rynek Atari 5200, nazwa została zmieniona na Atari 2600). Bushnell wiedział, że konsola którą stworzyli ma potencjał, ale wprowadzenie jej na rynek będzie bardzo drogie. Znalazł więc zewnętrznego inwestora Warner Communications, któremu w 1976 sprzedał Atari. Szacuje się, że Atari zostało sprzedane za 28-32 miliony dolarów. Jednak Bushnell nie zgadzał się z Warner Communications odnośnie kierunku rozwoju firmy. Przede wszystkim czuł, że należy już zaprzestać produkcji Atari 2600. W 1978 Kee Games zostało rozwiązane. W grudniu tego samego roku, z powodu coraz bardziej gorących sporów, Nolan Bushnell został zwolniony. W 1982 roku do sprzedaży trafiło Atari 5200, które w dużej mierze bazowało na wcześniejszych modelach 400 i 800. Jednak w odróżnieniu od tych Atari 5200 nie miało klawiatury. Atari Inc. sprzedało miliony 2600 i było najszybciej rosnącą firmą w historii USA w tamtych czasach. Jednak we wczesnych latach '80 XX wieku firma wpadła w kłopoty. Problemy te były w dużej mierze spowodowane brakiem współpracy pomiędzy zespołami, które pracowały oddzielnie nad komputerami, konsolami, maszynami do gier zręcznościowych. Oprócz tego coraz większa konkurencja na rynku i cenowa wojna spowodowały, że Atari już nigdy nie powtórzyło sukcesu modelu 2600. Zaraz po tych problemach na rynku gier wideo nastał kryzys w 1983 roku. Akcje Warner Communications spadły z 60 dolarów do 20 i zarząd firmy zaczął szukać kupca. Jednym z chętnych było Nintendo, ale po sukcesie Famicoma wycofało się. Problemy finansowe trwały dalej aż w maju 1984 roku rozpoczęto zmiany strukturalne i stworzono "NATCO" (ang. New Atari Company), które dalej przejęło finanse, personel, wydatki i zaczęło przynosić zyski. Jednocześnie Warner Communications prowadziło rozmowy z Tramel Technology o sprzedaży im części firmy związanej z konsolami do gier i samymi grami. Negocjacje zakończyły się późno w nocy pierwszego czerwca 1984 roku. Warner Communications sprzedało Atari Jackowi Tramielowi za 50 dolarów w gotówce i 240 milionów dolarów w obiecanych akcjach. Warner Communications użyło tych pieniędzy do odtworzenia oddziału zajmującego się grami wideo działającego pod nazwą Atari Games, który dalej został sprzedany Namco w 1985 roku. Pod kierownictwem Tramiela stworzyło Atari ST, które używało już 16-bitowej magistrali i 32-bitowego procesora. W kwietniu 1985 roku na rynek trafiły pierwsze, zaktualizowane do wersji 8-bitowej, komputery Atari 65XE z serii XE. W czerwcu tego samego roku pojawiło się Atari 130XE, a grupa użytkowników Atarii otrzymała przeciek z informacjami o Atari 520ST. Do sklepów Atari 520ST po raz pierwszy trafiło we wrześniu 1985 roku. W 1986 roku Atari wypuszcza dwie konsole zaprojektowane jeszcze za czasów Warner Communications -- the Atari 2600jr i Atari 7800. Atari kończy rok zarabiając 25 milionów dolarów. W 1989 roku pojawia się Atari Lynx -- przenośna konsola z kolorowym wyświetlaczem. Jest ona sprzedawana na rynku międzynarodowym do Gwiazdki. Później Lynx przegrywa z Game Boy'em Nintendo. W tym samym roku Atari Corp. pozywa Nintendo o posiadanie monopolu na rynku i żąda 250 milionów dolarów. Sprawa trwa do roku 1992, gdy zostaje odrzucona przez sąd. W 1993 roku Atari wypuszcza na rynek Jaguara, jedyny swój 64-bitowy system do rozrywki multimedialnej, który jednak poniósł porażkę na rynku (sprzedano jedynie ok. 250 tys. egzemplarzy). Do roku 1996 zakończone wiele rozpraw sądowych na korzyść Atari powoduje, że na kontach bankowych firmy znajdują się miliony dolarów. Lecz porażka Lynxa i Jaguara powoduje, że firma nie ma produktu, który mogłaby sprzedawać. Tramiel i jego rodzina chcą też wycofania się z interesów. W rezultacie następuje szybka zmiana właściciela firmy. W czerwcu 1996 roku Atari zostaje połączone z JTS Inc.. Rolami Atari w nowej grupie są, przede wszystkim, zatrzymanie praw do własności firmy oraz niewielkie wsparcie techniczne. Konsekwencją jest to, że marka Atari znika z rynku. W 2003 roku prawa do nazwy Atari wykupione zostały przez francuskiego wydawcę gier komputerowych Infogrames, po czym przedsiębiorstwo oficjalnie zmieniło nazwę na Atari. W 2010 roku, posadę w radzie nadzorczej objął założyciel firmy Atari Nolan Bushnell. Nazwa firmy Zanim stworzono Atari jeden z założycieli, Bushnell zapisał sobie na kartce kilkanaście słów z gry go, aż w końcu wybrał atari. Termin ten używany był podczas gry i oznaczał moment, w którym kamień lub grupa kamieni w najbliższym czasie będzie w zagrożeniu przejęcia przez przeciwnika. W języku japońskim 'atari' jest formą czasownika 'ataru', który oznacza "trafić w cel" lub "otrzymać coś przypadkowo". Słowo 'atari' jest też używane w języku japońskim, gdy przewidywanie stanie się rzeczywistością lub gdy ktoś wygra w loterii. Reklamy telewizyjne Linki # oficjalna strona holdingu Atari # strona fanów Atari Atari Age # Have you played Atari today? -- hasło reklamowe Atari # Internetowe Muzeum poświęcone Atari # Atari a 8 bitów Kategoria:Atari